what hurts the most
by wolf4life
Summary: Edward leaves bella, but only to protect her. the night he leaves, was the night she noticed the real jacob black. not only as a friend but a healer too. jacob on the other hand is falling for her, but his werewolf secret might be getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one…_

**His cold yet smooth hand slipped from my grasp as he walked away. Once Edward was completely out of my sight, my world came crashing down. Like a heart shaped mirror being dropped to the ground. Tears slowly rolled their way down my cheeks caring memories that I cherished. A roar was heard from the dark sky. The only thing lighting up the night was the stars glow. drips of fresh cold water fell, landing on my face as I looked up. Minutes past and the rain poured its way down hiding my tears. I couldn't go home, knowing Charlie was going to be there. I ran through the wet forest, hoping the find a faded-red colored house. Jacob was the only person I could think of at the moment. I could here him and his tools a few feet away from where I stood. I cried harder when I seen him come out the small shed.**

"Bella…"** he called. The smile on his face faded as I got closer. They way he looked at me, told me I had already worried him. Without hesitation I ran into him, holding him as I cried. He jumped a bit as my soaked hair touched his bare chest. **

"I'm done…I'm done…" **I repeated my self digging my nails in Jacobs back, making him bleed just a bit. My body trembled as He slowly rapped he's warm arms around me making my tears slow down. **

"Bella, what are you doing here, its late and Charlie's probably wondering where you are right now" **he whispered. The softness of his voice through the pouring rain was like a gentle lullaby putting me to sleep.**

"J-Jake let me stay h-here for the night…please just t-this once" **I begged stuttering through some of the words. he looked at me pulling away the strains of hair in my face. Once again the sky roared making Jacob pull me inside the small shed.**

"Bella-"

"please Jake…for me" **I said cutting him off. A low sighed escaped from him as he help me in the car he was working on.**

"fine…but lets just stay in hear till the rains stops"** he whispered. He got up from his crouching position and went over to the drivers side. He sat in, leaning his head agents his seat. **

"I-I-I-I'm so-so-so-sorry"** I stuttered through the words once more as my body shook violently. The sense of warm fingers running through my frozen hand made me look down only to find Jacobs hands in mines.**

"calm down Bell's…relax" **he told me as he kept his eyes closed. He must of felt my body shaking. Nodding my head, I relaxed, leaning my head agents the chair and closing my eyes. I held his hand tighter as I felt him drifting off. He stopped at my reaction. My trebling slowed itself down as I drifted off into a land of tired as i was i couldnt help but sleep. my hand loosen its grip,yet it still hung on his.**

"still cold?" **he asked very softly. it took me a while to get his words through.**

"uh...yeah just a..." **i trailed off as well as my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two…**_

**The bright sun shot threw the window, blinding me as I woke up. Once I looked around I noticed I was in a bedroom. It wasn't mine, and it wasn't Charlie's. a pile of cloths sat in the corner next to the door. I stood up slowly taking the blanket with me. The smell of nature tickled my nose as I slowly crept my way into the down the hall. I wasn't my home, I was at the Black's. around the corner was the living room. Jacob took up the whole floor as he slept peacefully. I walked around him getting closer to his face. His low breathing began once more, making me smile.**

"Jake….Jacob!…" **I whispered in his ear, knowing that Billy was here. He moved a bit sighing afterwards.**

"…Jake wake up…" **I whispered, a bit louder this time. His head slowly tuned up to face me. His eyes barely opened with a slight smile on his tan face.**

"…good morning bell's"**he yawned . I moved back as he stretched out his arms, bumping into the small couch behind me.**

"…hey"** I smiled. I couldn't help but stare, stare at his body. He was**_ beautiful._

**Jacob sat up with a smile on his face. The bright sun shined through the window, landing on his toned body.**

"sleep good…"** he asked knocking me back to reality. My eyes went back to look at him.**

"uh yeah, you're uh…bed is comfortable"** I laughed, crawling closer to his body leaving the blanket behind. The touch of his arm, made a chill run up my spine.**

"yeah, kind of sucks that it shrunk on me"** he chuckled as he look at me. His brown eyes glistened in the sun. after a good long moment Jacob stood up. **

"we should get you home now, before your dad wakes"** he said softly as he held out his hand to help me up. With out a second thought I took it. Smiling at his warmth. He pulled me up quickly as if I weighed only an ounce.**

"wow…strong I see" **I teased. Pain shot threw my shoulder like if I popped it out of place. **"..ow"

**Jacob looked at me with concern. He scratched his head as he spoke.**

"sorry,…"** was all he said, before he looked away.**

" I'm fine don't worry about it"** I smiled. He went to his bedroom, coming back with only a pair of sneakers. No coat, no sweater, just a pair of shoes.**

"that's all your bringing?"** I asked watching him as he threw them on.**

"yup…I'm not like you"** he chuckled. I didn't get what he was trying to say, but I didn't to.**

"ready?"

"uh yeah…"

**We headed out for the truck out side. It was freezing but Jacob didn't noticed. **_weird _**I though. Shutting the door after getting in I started the engine. I waited for Jacob to get in, which didn't take long. We headed home, or at least I was. The first half of the ride, we traveled in silence. Not a word spoken. After a while Jacob calm voice stood out.**

"I'm surprised this thing is still running" **he said preferring to the truck. I couldn't help but smile.**

"why wouldn't it?" **I asked **"you're the one who fixed it up"

**After what happened last night with **_him_** I was surprised to see my self smile, as if the pain was never really there.**

"Bella…something wrong?" **I turned my head for a second only to see Jacob. Forgetting about the road, Jacob jump over me snapping me back to reality once more.**

"Bella!, the wheel!" **he yelled out reaching for it. I turned my head, finding myself toward the other lane. Jacob turned the wheel toward the curve, as I slammed my breaks making a loud screeching sound. Knowing I almost killed us both, made me realize how stupid I could actually be.**

"Bella!" **Jacob said worried**, "Bella are you alright?"

**I shook my head as I leaned forward.**

"yeah…I'm fine" **I said breathing heavy. Jacob scooted his way next to me as I faced him.**

"you nearly scared me to death" **he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he wasn't lying by the beating of his heart. I couldn't help but hug him back. The warmth of his body, gave me violent chills.**

"I'm sorry I wasn't…I didn't mean to-"

"its alright…just an accident" **he cut me off. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I held them back. As he pulled away I sighed. hearing him chuckle I looked back up.**

"what's so funny.." **I asked a bit annoyed. How could he laugh at a moment like this. He simply shook his head as he got out the truck. **_what's he doing _**I thought to myself as waited. I jumped as Jacob hit my window.**

"get out" **he said with a smile. Opening the door he got in forcing me to scoot over. He slammed the door shut starting the engine once again.**

"stop worrying bell's everything's fine, no ones hurt and that's all that matters" **he said calmly as he headed back onto the road. We traveled in silence once again. Jacob pulled up into the driveway at my house.**

"great…" **I mumbled as I got out. Charlie walked out the house only to find me and Jacob standing their.**

"Bella where have you been, I was worried sick about you" **Charlie stated. I was going to answer but I heard Jacob speak up.**

"she was with me… well me and my dad, it was raining hard and she fell asleep there," **he said. Charlie turned his head from him to face me. Nodding he went back inside. **

**Onve he closed the door I turned back around to face Jacob. He was already leaving.**

"Jake!" **I called out** ,"thanks, I owe you"

**A smiling appeared on my face as he continued to walk. I watched for moment before heading inside. My cloths were still damp making me change. I ran to my room throwing my jacket on the ground. I looked through the closet looking for warm dried cloths. After putting on some black sweats and a sweater, I went back downstairs. Waiting for nothing.**


End file.
